


星月

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组ooc
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	星月

“安吉拉，明天我就要去上初中了”

在漂浮着星月的神奇空间，黑色短发的女孩兴奋的拍着桌子，桌上的红茶因为她的动作有些许泼溅了出来。

“真好啊”美丽的女性轻轻吹着红茶，她眼眸低垂，嘴角带着淡淡的微笑。

“我以后就可以和安吉拉将初中发生的事情了！”少女的眼中有抑制不住的兴奋。

“我很期待，但上初中之后你就不能来这里了”美丽的女性叹了一口气。

“为什么！我再也见不到安吉拉了吗！我不要！如果再也见不到安吉拉我就不要去上初中！”女孩着急的站了起来。

“和你要不要上学没有什么关系”她叹息。

“只是你到了年纪，没办法再来这里了”

“安吉拉不是女神么！没有办法让我继续过来吗！”女孩跑到桌子的另一头紧紧搂住安吉拉的腰。

“我不想再也见不到安吉拉”

“有些时候我们都要长大，长大就必然要舍弃一些东西”安吉拉抚摸着女孩的黑发。

“可我不想舍弃安吉拉”女孩漆黑的瞳孔已经泛起了泪光，显然是无法接受这样的事情。

“对不起我也无能为力”安吉拉遗憾的摇头，女孩一声不吭，只是大滴的眼泪在往下掉。

“那你没办法”女神苦笑

“如果你长大了还没忘记我的话就来找我吧”

“对啊，总是安吉拉来找我，我还不知道安吉拉住在哪里”女孩抬起了头。

“安吉拉到底住在哪里呢？”

“我住在天上”安吉拉的手指向正上方。

“就是小鸟住的地方吗？”女孩问。

“不，比那更加遥远，在这世间万物之上”

女孩不解的看着安吉拉，但她还是点了点头。

“那我一定会想办法找到安吉拉的，我不会让你等太久！”

“嗯”神色复杂的女神只是微笑着轻轻点了点头。

那天之后，女孩再也没有见到过安吉拉。

幼年的生活一晃而过，童年那似梦似真的记忆也不再清晰，法拉上了高中，读了大学，参与了战争又退役。到了中年的她忽然对自己想做什么感到了一些迷茫。

现在的她孑然一身，母亲在战争中去世，与父亲的关系也并不是那么亲密。她的人生明明只过了一半却像是用尽了一辈子。

“我应该干些什么”走在街上的法拉裹紧了大衣。

天空是灰色的，有零星的雪花飘落。路上的行人神色匆匆。现在已经是下午四点半，大部分的商店都要打烊。虽然并无所谓，法拉还是不想回到空无一人的家。

她继续在街头游荡，直到书店的橱窗吸引了她的注意力。

那是书店的展示品，一本精美的童话书。它就静静地躺在灯光下，镂空的封面极其精美，栩栩如生，法拉似乎看到上面有精灵在跳动。

她自然而然的被这本书吸引了过去，书本的标题是市面上常见的一千零一夜，这让法拉不禁回忆起了自己曾经被童话包围的童年。

她也曾对精灵和魔鬼深信不疑，也曾想让彼得潘带她去那个只有孩子的世界。

“我是不是真的去过？”奇怪的记忆涌上心头，法拉抓了抓头发，一个模糊的紫色身影出现在脑海里。

“我好像有一个非常喜欢的人，小时候总和她一起玩，她叫什么来着？”

越是想记起就越想不起来，法拉摇摇头离开了橱窗。

“越到中年记忆力就越差”她自嘲的笑了笑朝加的方向走去。

周末的时候父亲让法拉去老房子里搬东西，法拉本想拒绝的，那里充满了她与母亲的回忆，但她现在又孑然一身无所事事，无论怎样的拒绝理由都会显得很突兀。不想太过无礼的法拉还是答应了父亲。

老房子的外面是一片荒废的花园，花园里甚至还保留着她小时候做的稻草人。歪歪扭扭的稻草人鼻子像是皮诺曹一样长，穿着母亲不要的老旧围裙，纽扣做的眼睛已经被乌鸦们叼走怎么看怎么凄凉。

法拉没理会花园里的稻草人，她走进屋子开始收拾需要搬走的物品。这里蒙尘的一切都是她与母亲的过往。法拉一件一件缓慢的将这些回忆放进箱子中，当一本笔记本出现在她眼前的时候她停了下来。

那是一本绘图册，大概是她初中时候的东西。好奇心驱使着她翻开了第一页，那里用稚嫩的字体歪歪扭扭的写着一行字

“我以后要去安吉拉家里找她”旁边是一个长着翅膀的紫色小人，与一个黑发小人紧紧握着手。

“我住在天上”一句话忽然从法拉的脑海中蹦出，她下意识看向天空。

“就是小鸟住的地方吗？”

“不，比那更遥远，在这世间万物之上”

“安吉拉”法拉轻轻念出这个名字，模糊的记忆开始慢慢清晰，她小时候有个幻想朋友就叫安吉拉。

“不如........去天上找她？”本着反正也没有事做不如试试看的心态，法拉找到了她今后的方向。

不过成为宇航员这件事法拉是完全没有想到的。

最一开始只是想做个飞行员，但一次意外的宇宙展览会让她对那广袤的黑暗空间产生了向往。那是一片神秘的领域凌驾于世界万物之上，深邃的如同神的双目静静凝视着这颗星球。

法拉忽然想去那里看一看。

现在这个年代上太空已经不是什么稀奇的事情，月球上都已经建好了实验基地，不过成为宇航员的选拔与学习依旧及其的苛刻，并不是人人都可以做到。法拉自己都没想到她在这方面有惊人的天赋，她似乎就是为天空之上的领域而诞生的。凭借着天赋和刻苦，法拉很快就成为了登上火箭的那个人。

她在舱内狭小的座椅上听着倒计时，脑中那不切实际的想法越来越强烈，她甚至有一种荒唐的预感。

她觉得她马上就能见到安吉拉了。

火箭拔地而起向着大气层之外的轨道前进，法拉闭上双眼等待一切都陷入沉寂。

当地面的指示在耳机中响起她才睁开双眼，漆黑的窗外有明亮的蓝色球体，上面白色的云层随着时间的推移不断的飘动。

她现在真的置身于宇宙中。

简单的汇报了现状，法拉开始了她的采集任务，她打开舱门让自己彻底的拥抱宇宙。她觉得自己像是大海中的一滴水，彻彻底底的融入这片深邃之中，彻骨的寒冷也无法熄灭她心中澎湃的烈火。

这片星空是法拉在教科书和大屏幕上看过无数遍的东西，现在她终于置身其中。

深邃的黑暗将她包围，只有身上的宇航服能帮她抵御严寒，她的脚下蓝色的星期在黑暗中烨烨生辉。

看过无数遍，只有真正俯视的时候才能深刻体会她所生长的星球那让人心潮澎湃的壮丽。

她忽然想要干一件傻事。

安静，真空中的寂静没有尽头，法拉暂时关闭了联络让自己融于这片寂静，然后她对着真空敲了敲那不存在的门。

“knock knock"她轻声说，嘴角轻轻弯起一个弧度。

“I am here"

法拉在真空中听见了声音。

脑海里模糊的形象变得清晰，那蓝紫色的星月女神一如孩提时代见到的那般年轻美丽，她轻轻抚摸法拉的面罩，温柔的微笑。

“你真的来了”

“很惊讶吗？”法拉将手覆盖在安吉拉还放在面罩的手上

“我以为经历了战争，从事了科学领域的你不会再相信童话”

“这可不一定”法拉轻笑

“也许再严肃认真的人心中也会有一个角落住着跳跳虎和小熊维尼”

“所以我才能再见到你”

安吉拉给了法拉一个拥抱。

漂浮在宇宙中的法拉与星月女神紧握着双手，就像法拉的简笔画中的一样，脚下是湛蓝色的星球。她们对视，瞳孔映出浩大宇宙中渺小的彼此，在这绝对的寂静中她们是彼此的唯一。

“你就不会怀疑自己童年时候模糊的记忆只是一场梦吗？”安吉拉看着氧气面罩下那张不太清晰的脸。

“当然会，可是就算是个梦我也约定了和你的再次相见”

“这么大的人做这种事情不会觉得很傻吗”她尽力掩饰自己的感动和开心

“确实很傻”法拉的脸微微泛红

“可我觉得每个人长大后都会试图再次寻找童年的玩伴，不管是彼得潘还是维尼，而我足够幸运，所以我找到了你。”

“如果你没找到呢？”

“那也没关系，我会把你当做童年时最美的梦境永远珍藏在心里”

“傻瓜”安吉拉弹了一下法拉的面罩。


End file.
